The 100 : Alone on a Ship of Thousands : The Blake Story
by sissylks
Summary: The story Bellamy and Octavia after Octavia is arrested. How do they cope with the change in their lives and what they went through after the only life they knew was ripped apart. They lost everything and had to cope with those changes. Also featuring run-ins with Kane, Abby, Cece, Jaha, Raven, Gina and others.


The 100 : Alone in a group of thousands, The Blake Story

Chapter 1. No More Secrets.

 _ **The 100 is still in hiatus and as we wait, I thought I would do a short Fan Fic about the Blake's. The story is a flashback on Octavia's arrest and what life was like for Bellamy and Octavia during that time. Their lives were ripped apart and forever changed. We will see how they cope without each other for the first time.**_

"Ready to take a walk?" He asked her and held out his hand.

Octavia's heart was pounding. Her body quivered at the daring prospect of finally stepping foot out the tiny apartment. She stood and took Bellamy's hand. Pausing before she stepped into the corridor for the first time in her life.

Bellamy walked ahead of her, double checking to make sure it was clear. He turned and smiled at her wonder as he guided her towards the large viewing window and waited for her expression. He ached to see her excitement. Her wonder did not disappoint. Her eyes grew wide with awe. The Earth was bigger than she thought. The swirl of blue against the star specked backdrop of space was more beautiful than she had ever imagined it would be.

She heard music and laughter coming up behind her and it drew her attention. Turning she saw Bellamy's smile. His eyes met hers and he nodded towards the oncoming crowd of teens as they rolled into the party room.

Octavia smiled and moved past him into the room. Crowds of kids; laughing, dancing; letting themselves get lost in the music. She let herself go. For the first time ever, Octavia felt free. Twirling, laughing. A boy asked her what station she was from, she smiled briefly, but didn't say a word, and she kept dancing. She knew better than to strike up a conversation. She didn't care at the moment, right now, she was free.

Bellamy watched from a distance. The joy on her face meant everything to him.

Suddenly the music stopped. It was an awakening jolt back to reality. Alarms roared and everyone stopped.

"Solar flare alert" the voice said over the communication system. Octavia began to panic, looking for Bellamy. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him. They headed for the door but were met with an onslaught of Guardsmen. Bellamy quickly turned and pulled her back inside. His heart was racing.

"Bell I need to get home," Octavia said with panic in her voice.

Shumway entered the room with authority. "Ladies and gentlemen, you know the drill, Masks off, Id chips out,"

"Bell what do we do?" Octavia pleaded.

Bellamy knew they were in trouble. He needed to get her out. He had to think fast.

"Listen to me, whatever happens, you get back home, get under the floor. You'll be safe there from the flair like always."

"What are you going to do?" she asked

He knew he had no choice as he pulled his weapon, "create a distraction," he said turning towards the oncoming guards. "Go on," he said.

Octavia was lost. She took his arm turning him to her, "Bell...how do I get home?' she asked.

Bellamy realized then they were screwed. He had to think fast, but there was no time.

"Cadet Blake, Why's your weapon out?" Shumway asked as he stepped towards the pair. He looked at Octavia and yanked her mask down. "Mask off," he said and looked back at Bellamy.

"Ah sir, she's fine. I already scanned her," Bellamy said stepping towards Shumway, who then glanced down. "You don't have a scanner," Shumway said.

He looked at Octavia, "ID please," he ordered.

Bellamy stepped forward, his eyes darting about, pleading, "Please Lt Shumway, I'm begging you. She needs to leave. As a fellow guardsman; just let us walk out of here and I'll do anything, anything," Bellamy repeated quietly begging the lieutenant. Bellamy glanced to make sure no one heard him.

Shumway looked at Bellamy. "You're not a guardsman yet cadet," he said in a flat tone. He looked at Octavia. "ID now," he ordered.

Octavia was frozen for but a second. She knew she had no chance. She leapt towards the door.

"Stop her," Shumway shouted. And she was stopped at the door by two massive guardsmen.

She was spun around and her eyes met Bellamys. They were caught.

Bellamy wanted to scream. He looked at Shumway again. "Please don't," he begged again. "Please,"

Shumway quickly reached down and grabbed Bellamy's shock stick. He turned to the men holding Octavia. "Take her to lock up," he said and then turned to Bellamy. He looked the young man up and down. Bellamy was at a loss.

Shumway looked at Guardsman Costa. "Take Cadet Blake to lockup, until we get some answers," he said.

Costa and two other guards each flanked Bellamy and Octavia and leading them both from the room.

Bellamy walked as if he were in a trance. What had he done? He tried to think of something to do. "This can't happen," he thought. "They can claim that they found her, abandoned and raised her as their own. Maybe their mom would be spared." he thought. He tried to come up with some way to get out of this. He looked up at Costa. "Please, just let us go," he pleaded out of desperation, regretting it the moment he begged. He knew better. Even if they let him and Octavia go, they had no place to go to. The guardsman didn't say anything, they just kept walking.

She was being led into what was like a maze, steel walls she'd never been down. Although she had never seen anything but the same four walls her entire life, she just stared at the floor ahead of her. It was as if she were afraid to look at anything. As if not looking was her still hiding. Her heart was racing and she dared to glance over to Bellamy. She saw the fear in his eyes. A fear she had never seen before. She knew what this meant just as much as he did.

They were led through a doorway that opened into a large room. Several desks sat in areas and they were immediately led to a small room and left alone.

Bellamy went to the door and tried the lever; it was locked. He turned to his sister and she dropped to the floor, feeling for a loose panel, anything that would give them an escape. She looked up in desperation and shook her head. "Bell," she cried "what'll we do?"

He pulled her up and wrapped her in his arms. "You...are going to be fine, O," he said softly. "You'll be okay."

"They'll float mom," she cried. Bell...they'll float mom."

"I know," he whispered with a hitch in his voice.

Suddenly it hit her. She pulled back. "Bell you're over 18," she said with fear. "You'll be floated too,'' she cried.

He looked at her and took her by the forearms. "Listen to me, whatever happens to me and mom… happens. This is on me, do you hear," he said looking into her eyes.

"Bell, I'm scared," she cried. Then he wrapped her in his arms and tried to sooth her fears. "You'll be fine," he whispered.

Bellamy's world was spinning. He knew what it meant to be convicted of a crime at his age. He was as guilty as his mom. He hid Octavia too. She was right; he was going to be floated with his mom.

The door opened and Costa and the two guardsmen entered the room. The Blake's both turned and looked at them.

"You," one of the guards ordered reaching for Octavia. "No," Octavia cried looking at Bellamy and clinging to him.

The guard viciously yanked her away and she stumbled. Bellamy instinctively reached for her.

Costa immediately pulled his shock stick and jabbed Bellamy in the chest. His body was flung back and as he went down the side of his head hit the steel table with force.

"Bell," Octavia cried out struggling to reach him. The big guard that shocked him reached down and turned his head. The cut was deep and blood spilled down the side of his head. Bellamy was out cold.

"I need medical in room 2," Costa said into his walkie.

Octavia jerked free from the smaller guard and fell to her knees beside Bellamy. She turned his head to see his wound and her hand came away covered in blood. "Bellamy," she cried out his name. "What did you do?" she screamed looking up at Costa.

Costa reached down and yanked her up and away from Bellamy. "Your boyfriend will be fine," He said.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my brother," Octavia yelled back.

All three guards stopped.

Octavia looked at them and realized that second she screwed up. Until that moment they didn't dream Octavia and Bellamy were related. They assumed the two were a couple.

Costa looked down at Bellamy and then back to Octavia. Things were beginning to make sense.

He motioned for the guards to take Octavia away, and they pulled her from the room. He looked back at Bellamy. He had seen the young cadet before. "Such a waste," he said shaking his head. "Hey, I need medical in room 2," he said again into his walkie.

He knelt down and felt Bellamy's pulse. It was strong. He stood and left, closing and locking the door behind him.

He made his way to the main corridor and went to the monitor. He pulled up the roster and pulled Cadet Blake's file.

He hit the keys and pulled out a thumb drive, inserted it into his tablet and carried it to an interior side office. He knocked on the door. "Come in," he was told.

Costa stepped into the office and handed the tablet to the man at the desk. "What am I looking at?" Marcus Kane asked.

"Cadet Blake's files," Costa said. "He was brought in for trying to harbor a nonregistered civilian, a younger female," Costa said.

"The girl said that Cadet Blake is her brother," Costa said.

Marcus closed his eyes. "How old is the girl?" Marcus asked.

"I didn't ask," Costa said "Maybe 14, 15…I don't know,"

Marcus breathed a sigh. He looked at Bellamy's files. "Father is listed a deceased, Mother…Aurora Blake," Kane looked up at Costa. "Alright, I guess we need to bring Mrs. Blake in."

Costa stood and turned to leave, "Oh, one other thing, there was an incident earlier; a disturbance separating the two. I shocked Cadet Blake, he hit his head. I called for a medic, he's in room 2" Costa said.

Kane exhaled a frustrated sigh and nodded. He stood and followed Costa out of the room. The men made their way to room 2 as the medical team arrived.

Once they established he was in no real danger, Costa left to arrest Aurora Blake.

Bellamy was treated and taken to a holding cell. "Keep an eye on him, he should wake soon," Abby said. "I'll send my assistant in to check on him in a while." she said. "What did he do?' she asked.

"He was helping harbor a sibling," Kane said. "We're picking up the mother as we speak."

"She'll be floated," Abby said "and the boy?" Abby snapped "Will he be floated for something he had no say in?"

"He was a cadet, he took an oath," Marcus said "he's of age," he added.

Abby just glared at Kane. She knew arguing with him was pointless and the council would their say before anyone would decide on the young cadets fate.

"I'm just enforcing the law here Abby," Kane said "We can't afford to be weak."

"I'll send Jackson in to check on the patient," she said "Try not to kill him, before that," she snipped.

Marcus just smiled at Abby's cross words. He was used to her spitefulness.

Octavia sat alone in the small room. She sat in a cold metal chair, her knees were pulled to her chest and her arms were wrapped around her legs. Minutes felt like hours and finally the door opened.

Cece Cartwig entered the room. She was beautiful with long black hair.

She sat across from Octavia. "So," she started, "Guardsman Costa informed us that you and Cadet Blake are brother and sister," she said.

"Is Bellamy okay?" Octavia asked anxiously

"Ms. Blake," Cece started. "I assume your last name is Blake?' Cece asked. "The medical team was dispatched to treat Cadet Blake. He's not your concern, but I'm sure he'll be fine. What I need from you are some answers," Cece said.

"I want my mom," Octavia said.

"Can you at lease tell me your name?" Cece pushed

"Please, I want my mom," Octavia repeated.

"You're not leaving this room until you at least tell me your name and age," Cece said firmly.

Octavia looked so small. "Octavia," she said with a tiny voice.

"Octavia," Cece repeated "good, Octavia…how old are you sweetie?" Cece asked trying to sound like she wanted to be Octavia's friend.

"16," Octavia said.

Cece shook her head. "16," she repeated more to herself than Octavia.

Cece looked across the table at Octavia. "How did you get away without being found for 16 years?" She asked.

Octavia began to panic. She had already said too much. She didn't know this person, or what to do. "Please, I need my mom and my brother," she cried.

Cece knew the girl was scared. She stood and walked around the table to Octavia. She knelt down next to Octavia. "Look, I know you're scared. Nobody's going to hurt you Octavia, I promise." she said. "Your mother's on her way," she said "but I need you to talk to me before you can see her." Cece Cartwig had a unique gift for gaining trust and she used it on Octavia. Promises held no weight if they gained needed information.

Octavia told Cece that she had never before left the small apartment. She told of the small compartment she would hide in under the floor. She assisted her mother with mending to help offset the added rations needed for their survival. She told how Bellamy taught her to read after school and would read to her when their mother was at work in the redistribution center. Octavia told Cece that she had never seen another human other than her mother and Bellamy until today. Cece got the information she needed and stood to go.

"Can I go home now?' Octavia asked her.

Cece turned to her before she stepped from the room. "Oh, sweet heart, you don't have a home anymore," she said "You'll be interned in the skybox until your 18. You shouldn't even be alive, consider yourself lucky."

The door closed behind Cece as she left Octavia locked alone in the room. She looked at the guard standing post at the door. "Take her to processing, I'll be there shortly to get things started," she said.

Cece headed for Kanes office where she told him all the information she had gotten from Octavia. "We'll get her processed into the system," Kane said "16 years, it's almost a record, and you said no one else knew?'" he asked

"She said she had never seen anyone other than her mother and Bellamy until today," Cece said, "so unless either of them ever told anyone, it doesn't appear anyone else was involved," she said.

"Let's hope that's the case," Kane said.

Bellamy woke with his head throbbing. It took a minute to remember the events that led to where he was. His head was wrapped in a thick white gauze.

"Relax," said the young medic "You've had a nasty blow to the head, and you probably have a concussion," Jackson said.

Bellamy brushed away the medics concern and sat up. "Where's…" he stopped. He needed to keep his mouth shut. He didn't know who this man was nor did he know who knew what. Where was Octavia? He wondered. "The girl I was with," he said "where did they take her?" He asked Jackson.

His head was pounding and he pressed his palm against his temple.

"I don't know about any girl, I was just brought in to monitor you," he said.

Bellamy stood up. He was dizzy and he pressed his hand to the steel wall to regain his balance.

"You really need to sit back down," Jackson said

"I need to find her," Bellamy argued "she'll be scared, you don't understand…" he said with anxiety "she's my responsibility."

Jackson didn't know what he was talking about but he could see the distress in the young cadets eyes.

"look," Jackson said "If you sit down, before you fall, I promise I'll go see if I can find out any information about this girl you're worried about," Jackson said. He looked at Bellamy and Bellamy knew he had no options. He nodded and sat back down. His agonizing expression splashed across his brow.

Before Jackson left, he turned "Her name?" he asked.

"What?" Bellamy asked

"What's the girls name, I need to ask about?" Jackson asked him.

Bellamy didn't say anything. He just shook his head, he couldn't answer. He opened his mouth to speak, but 16 years of training taught him better. He buried his face in his hands; lost and unsure of what to do.

Jackson looked at him. He stepped forward to try and get answers, but it dawned on him. Here was a young man of 20, a cadet locked up; worried about a girl. The future didn't look good for him, and he was hurt and scared. He didn't pressure Bellamy for answers. He stepped out and closed the door.

A guard stood at Bellamy's door. "Do you know anything about a girl that was brought in with him?" Jackson asked the guard.

"You'll have to ask Councelor Kane," the guardsman said. "Is he awake?"

"Yes, he's awake" Jackson said. He started to head to Kane's office to inquire about the girl when instead he saw Kane heading in his direction. Kane was flanked by four guards and a slim dark haired woman that looked to be in her early 40's. The woman's face was flushed and troubled.

Kane stopped in front of Jackson. "Is he awake?" Kane asked

"Yes," Jackson said "He's asking about a girl?" Jackson said

"That's fine Jackson. We've got it from here. You can head on back over to medical," Kane said in a dismissive tone.

Jackson watched as the group led the woman into the room with Bellamy.

The door opened and Bellamy looked up to see Kane enter the room followed by his mother.

The world around him slowed into a foggy stall. His eyes met his mothers and she immediately knew. She saw the expression on his face; anguish, torture, heartbreak, there was no hiding it. Tears began to run down his face. "I'm sorry," he cried and shook his head.

Aurora looked at his head wrapped in bandages, and rushed to him. She knelt down and gently touched the bandages. "What did they do to you?" she said in a soft soothing voice.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"No," Aurora said and wrapped her arms around him.

Kane watched the pair for a minute. Such a tender family moment. "Ms. Blake, we need to talk about your daughter, Octavia," he said and the words hit her like a sledgehammer.


End file.
